


I May Have Forgotten To Reload

by HMSquared



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, During Canon, First Kiss, Issue 20, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Peter and Wade are stuck in the dark, and the former decides to finally be honest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	I May Have Forgotten To Reload

It was pitch-black in the warehouse. Peter heard the door shut behind them, and then silence filled the room.

“Do you have a flashlight?” To his left, Wade chuckled.

“I’ve got something even better.” The Merc with a Mouth suddenly fired his pistol into the air. Light bounced off nearby boxes, though it was unfortunately not enough. “Light the way, oh muzzle flair!” After a moment, the firing stopped. Wade swore under his breath. “I may have forgotten to reload.”

Peter shook his head and quietly scoffed. They were trying to rescue Slapstick (a temporary ally at best), which was going horribly. And now they were stuck in a pitch-black warehouse with no idea where to go.

An idea came to him. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, Peter pulled out a magazine. He turned to Wade in the dark.

“I have something for you.”

“Is it a ring? Because the answer’s yes.” Peter actually blushed at that.

“No, it’s an extra magazine.” Wade swiped at him, missing wildly.

“Well, what are you waiting for?! Hand it over!”

“We need to talk about something first.” Peter took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “We need to talk about your crush on me.”

“Seriously, Webs?” Wade’s laugh sounded a little odd. “That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” The Merc with a Mouth scoffed.

“What is there to say? I think you’re adorable, you’re funny, and I want to bone you.”

“Wade!”

“What?! You asked me to be honest!” Peter felt his heart stop in the dark.

“You’re not joking. You’re Deadpool serious.”

“Nice pun. But seriously, why—“ He didn’t get to finish. Grabbing his shoulders, Peter shoved Wade against the nearest crate. They were in a warehouse, after all.

They were both quietly panting. Wade laughed under his breath at the absurdity of their current situation.

“Are you seriously going to bone me right now?” Peter didn’t respond, running a hand over his face. His fingers found the edge of Wade’s mask and stopped.

“May I?”

“Uh, yeah?” He let out a surprised grunt as Peter tugged him off the box. Pulling Wade’s mask up to his nose, the Webslinger leaned forward.

Their lips crashed together. Peter tried not to smile as the Canadian pushed back. He was being surprisingly calm, given all the jokes over the years.

“Wow…” Wade muttered when they broke apart. “You’re a much better kisser than I thought.”

“Thanks,” Peter scoffed. He felt his cheeks go red and his voice softened. “You’re a good kisser too.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. Why, does all this seem crazy to you?”

“Extremely.” Wade suddenly reached forward and hugged him. “Thanks for… putting up with me.” He tapped Peter’s left hand. “Now, can I have the magazine?”

“Honestly forgot I promised you that.” They both chuckled and continued through the warehouse. Their hearts were beating in perfect sync.


End file.
